Making Up For Lost Time
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: M&M foof... Set during To Serve and Protect. Michael visits Maria and meets her cousin. Kinda Crappy. Please Review!


Title: Making Up for Lost Time  
Author: heavenly-vixen a.k.a Ally  
Email: team_x_4eva@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 (for make out scene)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I'd like to get my hands on the rights to Michael Guerin ;)  
Summary: M&M foof... Set during To Serve and Protect. Michael visits Maria and meets her cousin.  
Category: Michael and Maria  
Authors Note: Please let me know if I should I continue? I was thinking about writing another chapter. I'd really appreciate some feedback. This is my first Roswell Fic.   
  
  
Maria walked around her house trying to find something to do that was away from her annoying, freeloading cousin. Oh how she hated him, why her mother would ever agree to let him stay, she'd never know. She silently cursed her mother for being a push over. She was brought out of her thoughts however by a knock at the kitchen door. She walked into the kitchen and answered the door, there was Michael. The two hadn't seen or spoken to each other much in the one on one sense, she missed him.   
  
Michael-"Hey" As soon as she answered the door he was mesmerized by her. It never seized to amaze him how beautiful she really was. How the slightest things like humming to a song could make him weak in the knees. No one had ever had an effect on him like this. Come to think of it, no one had ever had an effect on him except anger. She was capable of that to, she would frustrate him and make him mad and then in a split second be able to want and need her so bad it hurt.  
  
Maria-"Hey, what's up? Is everything ok?" she was a little shocked he was here. The only thing he could think of was that something was wrong someone was hurt.  
Michael-"Everything's fine I just... ah, I just wanted to see you" Maria's eyes grew large she couldn't help it, this was definitely new.  
Maria-"Ok, come in" She smiled behind his back as he entered the house. She closed the door and her loser, annoying cousin walked in. Michael got a little defensive, Maria thought it was the cutest thing in the world.   
  
Michael-"Who are you?" He demanded abruptly.  
Sean-"Who the hell are you?" Sean demanded right back at him. Maria rolled her eyes.  
Maria-"Michael this is my annoying, infuriating, freeloading cousin Sean" Michael just looked at him.   
Sean-"So M, who's this?" Maria gritted her teeth.  
Maria-"Again, my name is Maria, use it. This is Michael, he is none of your business."  
Michael stood by and watched as Maria and her cousin sparred, well to be honest Maria was doing all the sparring. 'God she's cute when she's mad' he couldn't help but think. He continued to glare at Sean.  
  
Sean-"Does Aunt Amy know you have strange boys coming over to the house all the time?"  
Maria-"Firstly, it's Michael, and secondly it's none of your business but yes, Mum knows all about Michael, now you can leave, ok? Ok" She turned back to Michael but Michael's attention was still at the doorway, Sean hadn't left. Maria turned around frustrated.  
Maria-"Sean, get, now. Go to the crashdown or something" Sean was staring at Michael, the two seemed to be engaged in some sort of guy stare down contest or something.   
Sean-"Alright fine, I'm leaving. But I'll be back in a couple of hours, I assume he won't be here." Sean looked at Maria. She was really getting mad now. How dare he?  
Maria-"This is my house Sean, not yours. Who I have over and how long those guests stay are up to me, not you"  
Sean-"I'm sure Aunt Amy wouldn't like to know that you had a boy here for hours. Alone" He stressed the last word and Maria rolled her eyes.  
Maria-"Scat, go on, get now" Sean left after glaring at Michael one more time. Maria waited until she heard the front door closed before turning to Michael.  
  
Maria-"So, what's up?" Michael looked down at her.  
Michael-"I don't like him"   
Maria-"What's to like?" She smiled at him. He grinned back at her. She walked around to the table and sat down.  
Maria-"What's up Spaceboy?" Michael smiled at the pet name; it had been a while since she'd called him that.  
Michael-"I just realized we haven't spent any time together lately" Maria was stunned.  
Maria-"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Michael?" she joked.  
Michael-"Ria, I just, every time we see each other now, there's someone else around or we're fighting. I just, I don't know ok" Maria walked over to Michael who had turned away from her. She turned him gently to face her. She ran her hand down the side of his face and leant up to kiss him. The kiss was soft at first but turned passionate. Michael's hands were every where, in her hair, up the back of her shirt, everywhere. He lifted her up and placed her on the bench behind her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed and nipped at her neck. 'This is exactly what I need right now, a distraction' Maria thought to her self. His lips made their way back to hers and he captured them in a soul-searing kiss. They broke away breathless.  
  
Maria-"Michael?" Michael continued her assault on her neck.  
Michael-"Mmhmm" He couldn't get enough of her, he'd missed her so much,  
Maria-"I missed you" He pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
Michael-"I missed you too" He kissed her softly and leant his forehead against hers.   
Michael-"I should probably go, I don't fancy an attack by your mother again" he smiled.  
Maria-"No, not yet, please" He looked at her and nodded. The two continued their make out session for a while before Michael had to leave. Maria floated around the house. She was ecstatic. She had her Michael back. Not even Sean when he came home could get to her. She went to bed that night happy for the first time in months, Michael on her mind and in her dreams.   
  
The End?... 


End file.
